


Halo

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gavin is embarrassed but it’s okay, M/M, Not the halo you are thinking of, just talking about music and songs, no beta we die like men, not a song fic, soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: In which Nines asks Gavin what their song is.





	Halo

Nines and Gavin are sitting on the couch with a video playing on the tv as background noise. Gavin’s stretched out, legs draped over Nines lap while plays on his tablet.  A song plays on the video during an intermission and reminds Nines of the question he pushed back earlier. 

“Gavin,” Nines says and he looks up from his tablet. “Do we have a song?”    
  
Gavin stares at him. “A song?”   
  
Nines nods. “Connor stated it’s tradition for couples to have a song that defines their relationship or reminds them of their significant other. He and Hank have one. Do we have one? I have access to music but I haven’t taken the time to look through any of it.” 

Gavin shakes his head quickly. “No. That’s. No. We don’t have a song.”   
  
Nines stares as he flushes in his cheeks, ears, and on the bit of chest he can see from his shirt. Gavin’s heart rate is elevated.    
  
“Are you embarrassed?”

“What? No!” Gavin moves his legs off of Nines’ lap. There is a long pause, where Gavin sits up on the couch with his arms crossed. His face is redder than before, eyes staring down at his lap. “Maybe.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve embarrassed you, Connor spoke with such positivity about their song, I didn’t think it would negatively affect you.”   
  
“It’s not that, it’s just.” Gavin goes quiet and pulls his knees to his chest to rest his chin on them. “I might have a song but it’s dumb.” 

Nines tries to hide his excitement, although judging by the increase in Gavin’s heart rate again, he is doing a poor job. Gavin shakes his head before Nines can speak. 

“It’s dumb. Really dumb. Forget I said something.”   
  
Nines moves and leans forward so his eyes are level with Gavin’s. 

“Please tell me, love. I don’t think anything you picked for us will be ‘dumb’.”

  
Gavin’s heart rate doesn’t slow but the flush starts to dissipate. He still remains quiet, the low hum of the next video playing on the tv being the only sound. He sighs.    


“It’s old. It came out when I was like fourteen or something. My dad loved the band, so he played their songs a lot. It’s called Halo by Starset.” He gets quiet, a small smile gracing his lips. “I’m not singing it. I know it’s sappy but, it reminds me of you and a little bit of us. Mostly how you make me feel.” 

Nines searches for the song and connects to the TV to play it. As soon as the video starts, Gavin is red faced and sinking into the couch. 

“Nines!” He whines. “This is embarrassing.” 

He pauses it quickly. “But I want to hear it.”

“Fine just don’t look at me.” 

Gavin curls up and hides his face in his arms as they rest on his knees. Nines doesn’t understand why Gavin is so embarrassed, but he leaves him be. He restarts the video and listens. The music video itself is left to be desired. Nines quickly blocks it out in favor of listening to the melody and lyrics. He’s still new to music, but he knows this isn’t a traditional love song. When it hits the chorus is when his thirium pump skips. He looks to Gavin, still hiding his face in his knees. He waits for the song to end before he gently tugs in Gavin’s hand. He looks up, still not fully lifting his head. 

“Why did you choose this song?” 

Nines knows the answer but he wants Gavin to say it. It’s a moment while they sit in silence looking at each other. Finally, Gavin sits up. His heart rate is even and he’s looking at Nines in a way that makes his optical units fuzzy.

“I- you make me better. You mean a lot to me and I’ll do anything for you.” Gavin says softly. He shrugs a little, looking down. “And part about the light from halo guiding me through the dark kind of reminds me of your LED. Like a metaphor.”

Nines doesn’t speak. He waits for Gavin to look up again and he leans forward to kiss him. Nines, in all his processing power, doesn’t know how to convey in words what he feels. He instead kisses Gavin gently hoping that’s enough. 

“I love it.” He whispers when he pulls back slightly to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on the way to work this morning. I wanted to write this as a twitter thread but I had having to watch my word count. I hope you enjoy it! Comments welcomed.


End file.
